This specification relates to search engines.
A search engine may generally be described as any system that executes a search and retrieves stored data. A search engine can be configured in a variety of different ways based on the task at hand. For example, some search engines may be configured to perform keyword-based search and retrieval. Such search engines may identify relevant search results based, at least in part, on the number of times a search term appears in one or more particular resources, or each respective resource's metadata. Alternatively, or in addition, some search engines may identify relevant search results by identifying an entity name that is associated with one or more search terms, and then determining the number of occurrences of the entity name in one or more particular resources. In such instances, relevant search results may be obtained based on the number of occurrences of the entity name in the one or more particular resources. The aforementioned ways that a search engine can identify search results responsive to a query are merely exemplary.
A search engine can also be configured to identify search results responsive to a query in a variety of other ways. A custom configuration of a search engine can be employed, as necessary, to solve particular problems related to search and retrieval.